


Unexpected

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case, F/M, Hunting, Not Beta Read, Romance, Sleep, Smut, daily life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: You awaken to a visit by Dean, but it doesn’t go as expected.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

You awoke feeling the bed dip next to you, the heat of him against your back, and his breath against the back of your neck. Opening your eyes, you notice your clock reads four thirty. “Dean?”

“Yeah sweetheart. Just got in. Sorry I woke you.”

“It’s OK.” You slowly turn over so you’re facing him. You kiss his lips tenderly. He places his hands on your hips. He’s squinting; his face looks tired. You smile. “I’m glad you’re here, but I thought you were arriving later today.”

“Finished the case early and headed through the night.” His voice is getting breathier. 

You weren’t sure if he was tired or horny. “OK Dean. Why don’t we talk more in the morning..”

“We can talk more in the morning, but I’d love to do more than talk right now.” He moves closer, nuzzling his face into your neck. He presses his lips to your pulse point, then kisses down to the crease of your neck. He’s breathing deeply, centering himself with your scent. You wrap your arms around him, running your fingers up and down his back. His kisses get lighter and not long after, you begin to hear snores. 

You smile. The fact he drove all the way to get to you and then fall asleep will irk him in the morning. You always love post hunt sex with Dean, but it makes you feel good to know he feels safe enough in your arms to sleep. He deserves his rest. You’ll call in sick from work in a few hours and spend the entire day in bed with him, making up for loss time. You close your eyes and let his snores lull you to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deja vu

You got up quietly, trying not to disturb Dean as he was still snoring. You turned and looked. He was so beautiful while sleeping. The lines of concern that marred his face during the day for wanting to do his job and keep you safe seem to fade away. As he slept on his stomach, you admired his strong shoulder and back muscles that your rarely saw but felt underneath your hands as you made love with him. His buttocks and thigh muscles were taut and distractingly beautiful. How he filled out a pair of jeans. He was the most beautiful specimen that you’ve seen and you thanked God he chose you to be with. 

You leaned down kissing the top of his head, then tiptoed out the door, down the hall to your living room to call into work. 

You heard Dean trudge down your hall, yawning, so you smiled at him as you were ending your call from work. “Whatcha doing babe?”

“Playing hookie.” You winked. 

Dean walked up putting his hands on your waist, and you wrapped your arms around his neck as he leaned in and kissed you tenderly. “Thanks for letting me sleep.”

“You were tired. You needed it.” You looked up at him with lidded eyes. 

“I needed you too.”

“But sleep won out. It’s OK Dean.”

“I want to make it up to you.”

“OK.”

“Oh babe. You know I’m gonna give it to you all day and night.” He kissed you passionately as his hands began roaming up and down your torso. 

Grabbing your thighs, he gives you just enough time to wrap your legs around his waist as he lifts you up, holding your buttocks, continuing the kiss. 

He walks the short walk to your kitchen, setting you on the counter, your tongues wrestling inside your mouths. 

Dean pulls away a moment; his olive colored orbs are replaced by dark hue of lust as he stares into yours. “Fuck! I need to be inside you now baby.”

“I’m not going to argue.” You smile as he leans again to kiss you, moving between your legs; his covered bulge pressed against your clothed core.

His hands slid up the inside of your sleep shirt to knead your breast, rubbing the nipple between his thumb and index finger. 

You moan grabbing the hem of Dean’s shirt and pulled it off of him. He then peels your shirt off and immediately puckers his mouth around a nipple, teasing the bud with his tongue and teeth. 

“Fuck Dean!” 

“I just love your breasts so much. So fucking perfect.” He moves his mouth over to the other breast as his hand works the one he had in his mouth.

“Fuck!” Your sleep shorts were soaked in arousal. You scraped your nails up and down Dean’s back, feeling the peaks and valleys of his strong back muscles and shoulders. Moving your hand around to his chest, you moved down his torso, sliding your hand down the waistband of his boxers, lightly gripping his cock moving up and down and around the tip, feeling the precome coating your fingers.

“Fuck Y/N.” You took your hand out of his shorts and smiled at him innocently.

He then grabbed the waistband of your sleep shorts quickly, making you fall back onto the counter as he tugged them off roughly.

You laughed, grabbing the counter as he almost pulled you off yanking off your shorts. “Shit Dean! I could have lifted my ass up.”

Dean looked back at you, irises almost black, like when he was a demon. “Fuck! I just need you... like now.” He pulled down his boxers, stepping out and moved between your legs again. You could feel his hard cock against your entrance, so you bite down on your lip in anticipation. 

Dean smiles watching you biting your lip and sweeps his tongue across his lips. “Damn Y/N. Just doing that turns me on.”

You look up with lidded eyes. “That lip thing of yours is pretty hot too.”

He leaned in placing his palms on your face and engulfs your mouth. He moves closer, letting his tip tease your clit and your entrance. 

You look at him exhaling loudly. “Just fuck me already Dean!” 

“Whatever you say babe.”

He leans you back against the counter kissing from your mouth, across your cheek, then down to the crook of your neck. “I love you.” He reaches above your head interlacing his hand with yours. “I love you too,” you say smiling as he pushes himself in you working his way to the hilt letting you adjust. 

Your one arm wraps around his neck carding his hair as you squeeze his hand that’s interlaced with yours. “Move Dean.”

You begin your dance slow as he rocks into you, kissing you, and the pressure starts to build. Before too long he was standing, holding your waist so tight that he’ll surely leave bruises as he pounds into you. “Fuck! Babe! You’re so fucking good and tight. I miss fucking you.”

Your words were intelligible, coming out as moans which egged Dean on. “Mmm. Fuck! So fu… ahh”

Dean smiles at your nonsensical words as he continues thrusting into you. “Fuck! I love feeling your tight pussy around my cock.”

You are getting close as he reaches down rubbing your clit with his thumb. You finally began to speak. “Oh Fuck Dean. Fuck! I’m getting close. Give it to me. Fuck! I’m so close. Please!”

He keeps pounding into you, his grip getting tighter as his thrusts become more erratic. “Oh Fuck.”

You clench around him and cry out, feeling your orgasm hitting. You come hard around him. “Fuck Yes!”

Dean looks at you. “I’m not done yet baby.” He pulls out of you, then lifts you up and off the counter, turning your around pressing your stomach to the counter as he thrusts into you from behind. 

You cry out, “Fuck Dean.” 

“Oh sweetheart. I just love fucking you from this angle.” He grips your waist as he pounds into you. Reaching around, he kneads your breasts. “You’re pussy is so fucking good.”

You are getting close again, so he reaches around and began to tap your over sensitive bundle of nerves. You moan placing your hand over his. 

He continues pounding into you until he falters after three final thrusts as you vice around him, milking him again and he comes. “Fuck Y/N!”

“Yes Dean. Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Just then, you hear keys rattling, your front door opening to your sister. She is standing in the doorway while you’re ten feet away from her, you’re gripping the counter as Dean still rocks into you as you both are coming down from your orgasms. 

“Oh Fuck! I’m so sorry,” your sister looks away quickly, turning around, and guiltily closes the door behind her. 

Dean pulls out of you as he looks at the door. “Fuck! I was not expecting that.”

“Oh shit! Me neither, but it must be important. She lives an hour and a half away.” You grab your phone and text her. _ Bev. I’m so sorry. Stick around outside or come back in about ten minutes please. _

Your sister responds a minute later. _ OK. _

You and Dean ran to your bedroom, to the master bathroom and into the walk-in shower. You begin quickly scrubbing the sex and sweat from you. Dean tries to pull you to him, but you shoo his arm away. “I gotta see what’s wrong with my sister.”

“OK baby.” He looked disappointed. You were too, but your sister was waiting outside.

“I promise shower sex later.” You smile.

“OK.” Dean smirked.

You quickly towel yourselves off; you throw on yoga pants and a shirt, while Dean put on jeans and a t-shirt. You know it would be awkward with your sister after what she just saw, so you look at Dean. “Why don’t you stay back here unless I need you, OK?”

“OK.” Dean smiles. You raise yourself on your tiptoes to kiss Dean’s lips, but then he grabs you, kissing you passionately. You then head to the door to gesture your sister to come in. 

Bev and you sit down in your living room. Your sister can barely look you in the eyes. “I’m sorry. I should have called first.”

“Or knocking would have been nice.” You laughed. She laughed with you. 

“I never want to see my big sister like that again.” 

“I’m sorry but next time knock or call.” 

Bev looked down embarrassed. “OK. So, is that the Dean I’ve heard you talk about?”

“Yeah. He just got in last night and crashed. We were making up for some lost time this morning.” You could see your sister wasn’t really into small talk. “So, what’s going on Bev? Why are you here?”

“Have you heard from Dad?”

“No. He never calls me. Why?” Your dad and you had a volatile relationship. You were too much alike.

Bev was wringing her hands. “Dad is on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home in a few days.”

As soon as she says it, Dean comes out of your bedroom and walks down the hall. “What did she just say?”

Your sister looks up confused. You had heard the story of how Dean got Sam from Stanford with that exact line when their father went missing, hunting Azazel. 

“Dad and Brendan are deer hunting and haven’t called me in two days. They check in every day, especially Brendan to say hi to the kids.” Brendan was Bev’s husband.

“OK. Are they in their usually hunting spot?”

“They said they were a few days ago when they checked in.”

Dean sat down next to you. “Where are they at?”

Bev replied. “Shawnee National Forest in Southern IL.”

Dean looks over at you. “I’ll text Sam to start looking around down there for news articles or something.”

“OK.” You look at him. 

“Why?” Bev asked.

“Just to see if there was any disappearances.”

“Oh. OK.” Bev looks concerned. You were too.

Dean put his hand over yours and lightly squeezes, then gets up leaving the room to contact Sam. 

You look at your sister. “Dean and Sam know about these things.”

“What things?”

“Well, they know how to track people down as well as other things. You can say they are hunters too.”

“Oh.”

A few minutes later, Dean walked back into the room. “Sam’s on his way there. We can meet part way and all go down to Shawnee to look for them.”

Bev looked at you. “I gotta get back to the kids.”

“I know generally where they go, so just send me the specific directions, and I’ll take Dean and Sam.” Even though you weren’t a hunter, you kind of knew the area they hunted in because you went there a lot as a kid and teen.

You hugged Bev. “I’ll check in. We’ll find them.”

“OK Y/N. Thanks. Be careful.”

“We will.”

She left shortly after. Dean came up wrapping his arms around you from behind and nibbling your neck. “It’s gonna take Sam longer to get there than us, so you want to leave now or later?”

You turned around to face Dean. You knew if you said later, you would be naked and underneath him faster than you could say Shawnee, making you late to meet Sam. “Let’s pack up and head down there now.”

“OK.” Dean voice was solemn. 

“We’ll get our own room tonight, OK? We’ll have alone time.”

“You promise?” Dean hugs you. 

“I promise.” You peck his lips. Then you remembered. “Oh shit! I better call in work to say I won’t be in for a few days.” 

You grab your phone and call your boss explaining that some of your family went missing and you are going to where they were last seen to help with the search. Your boss understands. 

You pack your overnight bag and Dean grabs his as you let him park his Impala in your garage and you two take off in your car. 


	3. Chapter 3

On your drive down, you and Dean are talking.

You look over at him while he was driving. “Do you think it’s something supernatural, Dean?”

“It could be. Sam says there has been some reports of disappearances.”

“There’s been a lot of ‘bigfoot’ sightings down here. There is even a Bigfoot statue. Could also be bears.”

“Could be Wendigos or werewolves too.”

“Oh.” You look down. You are scared for your dad and brother in law if this is the case. 

Dean reaches over and grabs your hand. “We’ll do our best to find them.”

“Thanks.” He pulls your hand to his mouth and kisses it.

You meet Sam in Harrisburg, leaving your car and ride the other thirty miles to the area they hunt at in Sam’s truck. You were stuck in the middle between Sam and Dean with no seatbelt, but Dean pulls you as close to him and wraps an arm around your waist stating “I got you Babe.”

You found the road with all the potholes and dips in the road, and bounce up and down. Dean smirks as he watches you, flicking his tongue out to lick his lips. He leans into your ear and whispers, “if it was just you and me in this truck, I’d have you bouncing on my cock hitting these potholes and ruts. I would love to hear you scream my name with each hole,” and you blush. Dean now knows why you left your car and why he left his. Neither car would not have been able to handle the ruts and potholes. Sam’s truck was old, but it had four wheel drive and could handle the dips, ruts, and holes. 

You finally spot their camp. “That’s their truck and camper ahead.”

Sam pulls over behind the camper. You and Dean got out, while Sam stays in the truck with it running, and walks over to the camper knocking on the door. “Dad? Brendan? It’s Y/N.” No one answers. You try to open the door but it was locked. “Dammit!”

Dean got out his lockpick and picks the lock. The camper seems like it hadn’t been used for a few days. 

Sam then gets out of the truck, grabbing flashlights, leaving the headlights on as you begin looking for a trail. You and Dean went one way and Sam the other. You keep up with Dean as you look around. After about a half hour, you stop for the night return to the truck. “I got nothing,” Sam says. “It’s too dark out.”

“Me too.” You and Dean respond. 

You drive back out to the main road and head to some cabins you’ve stayed at with family before. You go and talk to the owner who has an empty two bedroom cabin available. 

The cabin has a front living area with a kitchen, two beds and a couch, a bathroom, and a back bedroom. As soon as you walk in Dean yells, “Dibs on the bedroom,” as he wraps his arms around your waist. 

“OK Dean.” Sam goes to the bed furthest from the bedroom. “I’ll stay here.”

Dean smiles grabbing you up. “Ready for some alone time?”

“We need to go get some food or provisions.”

“Hey Sammy. Can you go for a supply run.”

Sam laughs, then sighs. “Sure Dean.”

You tell Sam where to go to get food and supplies. “It’s a little far. It will be at least an hour.” Dean smirks at your comment.

Sam sees Dean’s smirk and gets up to head to the door. “See you later guys.”

“Bye Sammy. Take your time. Don’t be in a rush to get back.”

“Sure.” The door closes behind Sam.

As soon as Dean hears the truck start up, he grabs you and picks you up. You giggle as he carries you to the room, shuts the door and lays you on the bed, crawling up and hovering over you. “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

You smile as Dean leans down and begins with needy kisses, hands roaming your body. The bed slowly begins to sink under you until you're stuck in a dip in the mattress. “Ack. I’m stuck in a shitty mattress.”

“I haven’t even pounded you into it yet.” Dean smirks and you start laughing as he helps you move out of the large dip. You move to the side. 

“I don’t think I can sleep in this or have sex in it. I’m sorry Dean.”

“Hold up. I got you. Be right back.” Dean gets up and leaves the room. A minute later, he brings the second bed mattress, moving the crappy one to the wall and this one on top of the old box spring. “Let’s try this now.”

You climb back on the bed with him hovering over you. After a minute of kissing, you no longer dip in the mattress. “Now I can pound you into this one.”

You both chuckled then begin needy kisses as you peel each other’s clothes off. 

Dean puckers his lips over your nipple and you moan. He plays with your other breast, then kisses down your torso to your inner thigh. He quickly removes your panties, then leans in letting his tongue lick up your slit. You grab the sheet as he begins fucking your entrance, using his thumb to circle your sensitive nerves. “Oh man baby. You just taste to good. I just love eating you out.”

You moan and blush at the same time. 

Once he brings you to orgasm, you roll him over taking your time to give him a long, overdo blow job. “I just can’t seem to get tired of you neither Dean.”

He comes hard in your mouth as you swallow him up. Next thing you know, you’re straddling his cock as you ride him hard, pressing on his chest, and crying out so loud that Sam bangs on your door. “Fuck guys! I’m back. Food’s here. Do you have to have loud sex all the fucking time?”

Dean gives a stink face and mimics Sam. “Yes we do have to have loud sex all the time.”

You do feel bad for Sam. However, that didn’t stop you yelling “Sorry Sam,” as you vice around Dean’s cock causing him to release in you and you yell out Dean’s name in orgasm. “Mmmm.” You collapse against him and nuzzled into his neck, peppering him in kisses as he rubs circles on your back. “Who just pounded whom into the mattress?” You laugh in his ear. 

Dean chuckles. “OK. So you won this round, but I’ll get you in round 2 after food time.”

“OK. Just give me some moments Dean. Let me get some feeling back... everywhere.” You nuzzled into him closer breathing him in, feeling your aftershocks as he goes soft inside you. 

“OK babe.” He continues rubbing circles into your back.

You finally got off Dean, grab his flannel and button it up, putting on your panties, while Dean puts on his jeans and a t-shirt. You go out to the living area to see Sam already eating at the table. You two join Sam, as he hands

Dean the bag of food. Dean grabs your pepper jack chicken sandwich and a side salad, handing them to you, then grabs his bacon cheeseburger and fries for himself. 

“Thanks Sammy. We earned this.” Dean smirks. Then he looks at you. “Gotta keep up your strength babe.”

“Thanks Sam. Thanks Dean. I’m making sure I take care of myself. 

Sam looks at his brother. “You need to as well.”

“If bacon is what does me in, I call that a win.” Dean retorts.

You smile.“Touché Dean.”

You eat in relative silence until you were close to finishing your meals. Finally, Dean grabs the empty wrappers, gets up, and throws them away.

You looked at Sam. “Did you have problems getting food?”

“Nope, but did I talk to some of the locals about the disappearances and to hear what they might have to say. A few of the people said it was very furry. Once person even called it Bigfoot and another a werewolf.”

“Great,” Dean said.

Just then you heard a buzz and realize you forgot to text your sister when made it there. You look and see a missed message from your sister. “Shit! Need to text my sister.”

Bev:  _ Did you guys make it? Did you find them? _

You:  _ Sorry Bev. I forgot to text. They were not at the site and it was too dark. We are the cabins. Will have to look tomorrow morning when it’s light out we’ll let you know. _

You feel bad for your sister. “I can’t think of how she must feel. I mean I do.” You look over at Dean and feel your heart breaking. “Not sure what I would do if I ever lost you.” You and Dean have been together for over a year. He has asked you to move into the bunker for months now, but you want to keep your job. However, times like this makes you want to give into him. 

“You won’t get rid of me that easily.” He places his hand on yours. “I’m not gonna sugarcoat things sweetheart. I hope we will find them, but I can’t promise we will.”

You smile at Dean. “I know Dean.” 

“We’ll do our best.” Sam smiles at you. 

You get up. “I’m just going to go to bed. We got an early start.” You are feeling concern for your family that sex with your boyfriend just feels contrived. 

Dean seems to understand. “Let’s go to bed baby.”

Dean grabs your hand. “Goodnight Sammy.”

“Goodnight you two.”

“Night Sam.” 

You go to the bedroom. Dean gets in first and scoots over to the wall and then holds his arms out. “Come here Babe.”

You crawl in and into his arms as you curl up to him, placing your head against his chest. He is so warm, strong, and comforting. You just feel so protected and loved in his arms.

“I love you babe.”

“You do. You’re not mad that we aren’t having sex.”

“I’m not mad. I get it. We’ll have plenty of time for that once we find your family.”

“Thanks. I love you too Dean.” You lean in and kiss his lips and return your head to his chest, closing your eyes, drifting off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

You awoke to knocking on the bedroom door. Dean was still fast asleep, so you got up, slipped on his plaid shirt, and slightly opened the door to see Sam standing there. “Hey Y/N.”

“Hey Sam. What’s up?”

Sam looked everywhere but straight down because the ends of Dean’s shirt barely covered your ass. “Well, it’s about five forty five and daylight will be in about a half hour. I’m making coffee and I got danishes and donuts last night. Thought you and Dean would want an early start looking for your family.”

“Oh. Thanks Sam. I’ll see if I can wake up grumpy.”

“OK. See you soon.”

“Thanks Sam.” You shut the door to see Dean sleeping on his back, his erection was in full force. You decide to give him a happy wake up. You climbed into the bed, straddling his legs as you leaned in and licked up the main vein, wrapping your hands around his shaft. 

Dean shot up and saw you leaning over him. “Whoa!”

You smiled and took another lick as you brought his tip into your mouth, taking him to the back of your throat, and began to suck. He leaned back on his elbows. “I love watching you take in my cock.”

You continued until he released then moved up and kissed his mouth. 

He began to roll you over, but you pressed your hands to his chest and stopped him. “We can’t. We need to go and start looking for Brendan and Dad.” You wrestled yourself out from underneath him and started putting on your clothes.

“OK baby.” Dean got up, putting on his jeans, a t-shirt, and went to the bathroom. 

You had your breakfast and coffee, packed up your bags, and left to go back to their camp.

You and Dean started one way and Sam another, agreeing to be back by nightfall. 

You began your walk. It was a cold fall day outside, so you both had layers on. You remembered your gloves which were important. Dean held your hand, walking along with you looking in one direction and him another. “Brendan? Dad?” You would say every so often. 

You saw a tree stand ahead and looked up in it. No one was there. 

After half a day of walking, your knee was in pain and you needed a break. “Dean. I can’t walk another foot right now. My knee is killing me.” You sat down on a stump and rubbed your knee. You had knee problems your entire life but today’s walking had exacerbated it. “I’m sorry Dean. I need to rest.”

“OK,” Dean said as he found you a dry area to put a blanket down. He then gently helped you get down, and you were able to extend your knee out and up to let it rest. “Thanks Dean.”

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” He sat down with you a few minutes, drinking some water, eating a piece of jerky and a protein bar, then got up. “Use your gun or knife if you need to. I’m going to go this way for a little while and I’ll be back.”

“OK.” You smiled up at him being so caring towards you. He leaned down and pecked your lips. “Be safe.

“You too Dean.” You leaned back against the tree and relaxed your leg. 

He had walked around for about two hours. When he returned, you were rested, the blanket was packed and you ready to begin walking again. 

You continued walking in a circle heading back towards the camp. By the time it was dusk and you reached Sam and the camp, you and Dean had made a 10 mile stretch with Dean walking another few miles while you rested. 

“Anything?” You asked Sam.

“No. Didn’t see anything.” Sam shrugged his shoulders.

“Us too.” You thought for sure you would have seen them or seen their presence. The old deer stand could have belonged to another hunter. Hunters were always putting up stands and then leaving them for the next hunter after they used it.

You decided to drive into town and eat that night checking in with some of the other hunters and workers at the restaurant to see if they knew your family. They did, but had not seen them for at least a week.

After dinner, you drove back to the cabin. “I need a shower,” you said, grabbing some clean pj pants and a tank and headed to the bathroom. 

Once in the shower and feeling the hot water relax your muscles, you heard the door creak open. “Can I join you babe?” Dean was standing outside the curtain. 

“OK.” 

You felt the curtain open and the cool air rush in and you shivered. Dean shut the curtain and walked up behind you kissing your shoulders, wrapping his arms around your waist. He then began to kiss the back of your neck. 

You slowly turned around, wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him, moving him under the water.

“Shit! This water is hot.”

“I like hot showers Dean. It’s soothing on my muscles.”

He let the water hit him for a bit and you could see his muscles relaxing too. “Yeah it does, but I know something else that can relax you too.”

He leaned in and kissed you passionately, pressing you against the wall. The next thing you knew, you’re legs were wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, and his hands on your buttocks as he thrusted into you. “Yes Dean Yes!”

“Fuck Y/N.” He leaned down gently biting on a nipple causing you to cry out. 

You were getting close so Dean moved his hand between your bodies rubbing circles on your clit as you clenched around him. Three hard thrusts later, you both cried out at the same time. You pulled his face to yours and kissed him passionately as you both rode out your orgasms. He pulled out but gave you time to get your legs back as he set you down slowly. “Fuck Dean! That was intense.”

“That was just the beginning babe. I’m going to pound you into that mattresses tonight.” 

You giggled as you grabbed a towel and wrapped it around you. “Meet me in the bedroom.” You quickly slipped out of the shower, out of the bathroom, then into the bedroom. Dean wrapped the towel around him, walked out of the shower and out of the bathroom. Sam sat at the table researching on his laptop. “Get some sleep tonight Sam, if you can.” Dean was laughing as he opened up the bedroom door to see you lying on the bed naked. 

“Well, come on big boy and show me what you got.” You smiled at Dean as he dropped the towel, climbed onto the bed, and hovered over you….

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like for me to continue, please let me know, and if you like my work, Kudos and comments are most appreciated. 
> 
> Please do not repost or disseminate this work in any other program or on any other website without explicit consent of the author.


End file.
